conquerclub_boardgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Usergroups
Usergroups Social Groups include groups that: # Discuss certain topics and common interests or # Are functional in nature that are meant to help the site or # Only compete internally against their own members or # National Based Teams that may compete in Tournaments and against other National Teams User groups are similar to clans, however, they do not compete in clan wars and solely exist for the social aspect of CC. Unlike clans, you are able to be a part of as many Usergroups as you would like. Joining a Usergroup Many recruiting usergroups will have a callout in the Usergroup Subforum. You are more than welcome to peruse this area to find uaergroups that are actively recruiting. Or, if you would like an alternative option, you may go to the Usergroups Tab of the User Control Panel and join more from there. Creating a Usergroup First off, feel free to open up a thread in the Usergroup Subforum. Then, make sure you follow the steps below. Tagging Your Thread Make sure to tag your Usergroup Thread with one or more of the tags below: * Social - you are more interested in the finer points in life - like the taste of the glue on the back of stamps - than playing games * Forming - looking for the needed 10 members (make sure to include what your clan is about) * Recruiting - actively seeking new recruits (make sure you include any joining requirements) * Closed - active but not looking for new recruits at this time * Deadpool - if you close down your Social Group, let others know An example of tagging: RecruitingSocial The Mods o' Death Thread Post Some suggestions on what to include for your forming clan thread: * The purpose of the Social Group * What are the social Group Rules * Expectations * Current rosters Remember, you are recruiting, you want to make your user group look enticing. Allow users some information or they will become disinterested. Requirements to become Official : 1. 9 members and 1 leader 2. A name for the Group 3. A description 4. Submit the above information in an Eticket with the group member's names on it. 5. It may take a few days to become offical after that. Managing a Usergroup All managing for usergroups can be done via the Usergroups Tab in the Control Panel. Once in the tab, above your Friends List you will be able to select "Manage Groups". You will be given two options- edit and manage users. The Edit function will allow you to change your group's description, the Manague Users function will allow you to add, remove, promote, and demote users within your group. Maintaining a Usergroup If a user group fails to meet the "9+1" requirement of active members (those who appear on the scoreboard) or have a dead forum for over a month, they are subject to termination. User groups are also subject to termination should their leadership become inactive. If your leadership has to leave the site for any reason, contact an administrator if you would like to step up and take their spot.